Mi primer beso
by DinamoGirl23
Summary: Kyo y Tohru finalmente tienen la oportunidad de estar solos, Ayame quiere pasar más tiempo con su hermano, un pequeño GRAN malentendido... Un One-Shot que espero les guste.


**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien :D . Bueno, al punto: Fruits Basket me tiene algo obsesionada (pero en el buen sentido ;) ) y no puedo parar de ver el anime, lástima que busqué el manga como loca pero no lo encontré, me encantaría ver cómo termina esta maravillosa historia n_n . Definitivamente, es una serie romántica, pero ni en el final se ve con quién se queda Tohru :/, pero amo (recalco: AMO) la pareja que hace con Kyo :3. Así que, he aquí una historia de los dos. Espero que les guste y si gustan, dejen reviews, de verdad lo aprecio.**

**Nota aparte: disculpen las malas palabras, generalmente no las uso en mis fics (aunque cuatro de cada diez palabras que digo son groserías :D) pero es que la versión que vi es la española, también usaré palabras y expresiones propias de allí, para que los que la vieron con esa traducción se imaginen un poco mejor las voces. A mí me pasa así. Bueno, dejo de fastidiar y ¡a leer! **

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de la (magnífica) mangaka Natsuki Tayaka. **

Era un tarde más en casa de los Soma. Tohru se encontraba en la "base secreta" ayudando a Yuki, mientras que adentro Shigure leía su periódico y Kyo… Bueno, Kyo probablemente estaría en el bosque, haciendo sus frecuentes excursiones. No se sabía porqué, pero al parecer él no aguantaba estar mucho tiempo quieto.

—Con esto será suficiente…—suspiró en su tranquilo tono de voz Yuki.

—¡Vaya! Se ven muy bien —comentó Tohru, observando las recién plantadas fresas.—Bueno, ya que hemos terminado aquí, vamos adentro: tengo que hacer algo para la merienda, Kyo se ponde de mal humor cuando tiene hambre— ambos se dirigían hacia la entrada de la casa.

—No deberías darle tanta importancia; después de todo, tú no eres su sirvienta…— comentó Yuki, caminando a su lado.

—¡Oh, no! Si para mí no es ninguna molestia. Al contrario: quiero darles sus gustos en todo— respondió Tohru, con su típica sonrisa inocente y embobada. Ella era realmente muy buena: siempre esforzándose por mimar a sus amigos en todo.

Yuki, sonriendo un poco, deslizó la puerta cediéndole el paso a la chica, pero al mirar dentro de la casa frunció el ceño.

—¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Es esa la manera de saludar a tu hermano mayor, Yuki-chan?— la voz de Ayame sonó bastante burlona y melosa.

—Como vuelvas a llamarme así una vez más…

—¡Ayame! ¡Sí viniste!— exclamó emocionada Tohru.

—¡Pues claro que sí!— respondió Ayame, sujetando las manos de la sonriente chica.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú aquí?!— Kyo parecía más malhumorado que de costumbre. —¡Ya decía yo que la tranquilidad dura poco!

—¡Kyo!— exclamó Tohru —Yo… Yo pensé que… Pensé que volverías más tarde… Esto… Iré a preparar la merienda— la joven se apresuró a meterse en la cocina. El peli anaranjado la miró marcharse extrañado.

—Debería darte vergüenza, ¡hacer que la pobre de Tohru se retire de la sala para cumplir tus egoístas deseos glotones! —comentó Shigure, llevándose las manos a los cachetes.

—¡Oye! ¡Pero si yo no le he dicho nada!— se quejó Kyo.

—¡Qué poco caballeroso!— añadió Ayame, negando con la cabeza.

—¡¿ME TOMAN EL PELO?!— gritó furioso el muchacho.

—Tal vez Tohru necesite algo de compañía…— comentó Shigure, sonriendo y dirigiéndose en la cocina, mas no tardó en ser derribado tanto por los puños de Yuki como por los de Kyo.

—Como sea, ¿a qué has venido, Ayame?— preguntó Yuki, cuando Shigure se hubiera repuesto de la paliza.

—Pues, que quiero que pasemos un poco de tiempo juntos, ya sabes: como hermanos— Ayame se veía bastante serio al hablar, algo raro en él.

Yuki parpadeó repetidas veces, tratando de asimilar aquello.

—¿Tiempo como hermanos? ¿Y qué tienes planeado, exactamente?

—¡Ay, hombre, no le des tanta importancia a esos detalles! Tenía planeado ir a la cabaña del lago…

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que querré estar solo contigo durante tanto tiempo?— preguntó serio Yuki. Ayame se apresuró a responder:

—Sabía que dirías eso, así que invité a Hatori, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Kyo-kichi…

—¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!— Kyo rebalsaba en furia.

—… y como siempre estás invitado también, Shigure…—respondió alegre Ayame.

—¿Qué hay de Tohru?— interrogó nuevamente Yuki.

—Bueno, es que ella no puede venir… —dijo tímido Ayame.

—¿Y POR QUÉ NO? — exclamaron al unísono Kyo y Yuki, ambos con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, pues… Primero porque es una salida entre hombres, y segundo porque…

—Porque fue mi idea — Tohru sonreía, trayendo una bandeja de bocadillos para todos.

—¿CÓMO?— preguntaron al mismo tiempo Yuki y Kyo, nuevamente.

—Bueno, es que pienso que cada vez que estamos juntos, no podemos evitar conversar y pues… Esta vez debes poner toda tu atención a mejorar tu relación con Ayame — explicó la chica, emocionada. Yuki la miró confundido.

—Tohru… Es que yo no…— balbuceó el chico.

—Por favor, Yuki. Ayame en serio que se está esforzando— rogó la muchacha.

Yuki bajó la mirada: si había alguien a quien pudiera decirle "no", era Tohru. Viendo la mirada suplicante de ella, no pudo resistirse.

—Está bien… Iré a buscar mis cosas— anunció resignado Yuki. Ayame, Shigure y Tohru saltaban de alegría.

—Un momento— dijo Kyo, y Yuki se detuvo — ¿Y tú qué harás, Tohru?

—¡Ah! Yo pues… Este… Me quedaré a cuidar la casa — Yuki y Kyo fruncieron el ceño ante esa respuesta — ¡Pe-pero está bien, no hay problema! Puedo quedarme sola de vez en cuando…

—¡De eso nada! — de nuevo, Kyo y Yuki sincronizaron sus voces. Tohru siempre estaba sonriendo y todo, pero a veces hacía sospechar que lo hacía para no poner tristes a los demás. Y no se olvidan lo que pasó en Año Nuevo.

—Bueno, son vacaciones y mis amigan han viajado — comentó Tohru — ¡Pero no se preocupen por mí! Me quedaré aquí y estaré bien… Lo importante es que vayas, Yuki, y por un día pases más tiempo con otras personas, por favor no se preocupen…

—¿Por qué no te quedas tú con ella, Kyo?— sugirió Shigure, y Kyo enrojeció un poco ante eso.

—¿Por qué se tendría que quedar con ella el gato estúpido?— preguntó indiferente Yuki, aunque parecía que la simple idea le estaba molestando por alguna extraña razón.

—¿A-a qué te refieres con eso, rata de mierda? — exclamó Kyo, molesto, y no precisamente porque le había llamado "gato estúpido"— Además, aún no he aceptado el quedarme con ella…— añadió, haciendo gala de su orgullo de hierro.

Yuki no respondió, simplemente desvío la vista hacia la ventana.

—Bueno, ya que no quieres quedarte con ella, pues mejor me quedo yo a hacerte compañía, Tohru…— dijo sonriendo Shigure, y tanto Kyo como Yuki lo vieron como para matarlo. "¿Será pervertido?" pensaron ambos.

—Pues, por mí está bien, Shigure…— respondió inocente y alegre Tohru. El gato y la rata intercambiaron una mirada cómplice entre ellos, y aunque sabido era que se detestaban entre sí, en este momento debían unir fuerzas.

—Vale, vale, me quedaré yo con ella… — dijo Kyo, haciendo como si no le daba más importancia al asunto, y se tumbó en frente de la tele.

—¡De acuerdo! Será mejor que vayan a alistarse: así llegan cuando aún es de día— aconsejó Tohru, y los demás le hicieron caso.

Después de unos momentos, ya estaba todo listo para su partida, y Hatori había traído el coche.

—¡Diviértanse mucho!— gritó alegre Tohru, agitando la mano a medida que el auto se alejaba de la casa Soma. Entró de nuevo en la casa.

—Espero que salga todo bien…— suspiró, sentándose al lado de Kyo.

—No te preocupes por el mierda de Yuki: ya necesitabas un descanso de ver a ese capullo… — refunfuñó Kyo, mirando la televisión.

—Bueno, sólo espero que no trate mal a Ayame…— dijo Tohru, esperanzada. —¡Ah! Kisa me prestó una película de terror, Kyo: ¿quieres verla conmigo?

—¿Por qué querría ver yo una película de terror?— preguntó el peli anaranjado, rudo.

—Lo s-siento… Es que me da miedo verla sola, y Kisa no vendrá en unas semanas…—dijo tímida Tohru —Pero no pasa nada, si te da miedo…

—¡No me da miedo! Es sólo que no…— interrumpió sobresaltado Kyo.

—… Ya la veo después con Yuki-

—PON… LA… PELÍCULA— ordenó serio Kyo. La chica se llevó una sorpresa, pero luego sonrió y se apresuró a levantarse.

Durante el transcurso de la película, no fueron pocas las veces en las que Tohru apretó fuerte la mano de Kyo: ella no lo notó, pero este gesto hacía poner al muchacho sonrojado y lo distraía de ver el filme. En varias ocasiones, Tohru tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por abstenerse de abrazar a Kyo, pues si lo hacía, se convertiría en gato y eso haría que se sienta un poco menos protegida. Y después vino una escena en la que la protagonista principal se despedía se su amado –antes de ser perseguida por un fantasma- con un muy apasionado beso. Esto hizo que Kyo enrojeciera hasta las rodillas y que Tohru se sintiera un poco incómoda.

—¡Vaya! Esto… es muy romántico, je je— comentó tratando de reír, aunque no lo hizo con mucho éxito. Kyo observó que sus manos estaban unidas, y repentinamente la soltó.

Unos momentos después, la película había acabado y ya era de noche.

—Bien… Iré a preparar algo para cenar… Pero…— anunció Tohru, nerviosa, moviendo las manos misteriosamente. Kyo entendió de inmediato.

—Vamos, te acompaño…

—¡Ah! ¡Muchas gracias!— exclamó aliviada la chica.

—No deberías ver esa clase de películas si después te da miedo, tonta— comentó Kyo, mientras miraba cómo Tohru hacía la cena.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero si estás aquí sé que estaré bien— respondió Tohru, sonriendo inocentemente.

Las mejillas de Kyo se encendieron, tornando a un rosa cálido. Hasta ahora no lo había pensado, pero estaba con Tohru, solos en la casa, sin ningún Yuki ni Shigure que arruinaran todo.

"Ese Yuki… Siempre está siguiendo a Tohru a donde sea que vaya. ¡No la deja en paz! Mierda de rata... Ya era hora de que la dejara sola un rato" pensó molesto Kyo. Y de pronto, se le vino a la mente que ahora nadie podría molestarlos: cada vez que pasaban un pequeño momento a solas, venía Yuki o Shigure o quien sea. Pero ahora, nadie los molestaría y podrían charlar tranquilamente. Así que, ante eso, Kyo decidió borrar su –casi siempre- fruncido semblante y relajarse un poco más. Después de comer y hablar un poco de la película, las vacaciones, el entrenamiento de Kyo (a él le gustaba que Tohru se muestre interesada por eso), ella dijo:

—¡Vaya! Entre esto y aquello ya son las doce… Será mejor que vayamos a dormir.

—E-está bien, hasta mañana… — suspiró Kyo.

—Esto... Kyo…

—Ya entendí: te acompaño— dijo Kyo, levantándose a acompañar a la muy sonriente Tohru.

La chica se acomodó en su cama y miró muy feliz a Kyo.

—Gracias, Kyo, perdona que te moleste tanto…

—N-no lo haces— respondió él, un tanto cohibido. —Creo que ya debería irme…

—Esto… Kyo— musitó Tohru, recostándose un poco —¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Kyo se extrañó un poco, no tardo en responder:

—Claro, pregunta sin miedo.

—¿Te-te gusta alguna chica?— Tohru se veía bastante curiosa pero a la vez se sonrojó.

Kyo se quedó en shock, justo antes de sonrojarse al máximo.

—¡¿Q-Q-Q-Qué ?! ¡¿De dónde sacas esas preguntas…?!

—¡Lo-lo siento! No quería inmiscuirme en tus cosas… Sólo quería saber si… Bueno, tienes mucho éxito con las chicas, hay bastantes detrás de ti… ¡Pe-pero no importa! Soy una tonta, no debería preguntar esas cosas…

—Me… Me gusta una— Kyo se sentó al borde de su cama, dándole la espalda. Ella se recostó, asombrada. Lo miró inquieta… Necesitaba saberlo, nunca hubiera pensado que Kyo gustase de una chica. Él es malhumorado casi todo el tiempo, pero a veces, su lado más tierno salía a flote, y a Tohru le gustaba guardar una mínima esperanza de que ella lo volvía así. Pero sería imposible que la chica de la cual estaba hablando el peli anaranjado fuese ella.

—¡¿Y cómo es ella?!— preguntó emocionada.

—¿QUÉ ES ESTO? ¿UN INTERROGATORIO?— exclamó Kyo, sonrojado.

—¡No, no! Sólo que… me gustaría saber qué clase de chica te gusta… No hace falta que me digas quién es… Je je— se apresuró a decir la muchacha, nerviosa.

—Bueno… Pues es… Ella es…— Kyo dio un suspiro profundo antes de proseguir —Es maravillosa— dijo esto en voz muy baja.

—Vaya… ¿Y es bonita?— preguntó aún más curiosa Tohru.

—Pero: ¡¿qué dices?!— exclamó Kyo muy sonrojado, haciendo sobresaltar a la chica — Ella es… Muy bonita.

Tohru se quedó callada después de eso por unos momentos. Nunca se había puesto a hablar de cosas así con él, y tal vez era el hecho de que ahora tenían cierto tiempo a solas lo que la había animado a preguntarle eso a Kyo.

—Gracias por contarme eso— dijo sonriendo tiernamente. Kyo permaneció de espaldas.

—¿Y a ti… Hay alguien que te guste?— le preguntó él, sin moverse.

—¿A mí? Pues… etto…— Tohru rió nerviosamente. —Bueno, sí lo hay, pero no creo que jamás se fije en mí.

—¿Y por qué no?— le preguntó Kyo, girando a verla.

—Bueno, pues… No creo que me encuentre linda.

"¡¿QUÉ ACABA DE DECIR?! ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES ESE IMBÉCIL PARA NO ENCONTRARLA LINDA?! ¡SI ES EL MIERDA DE YUKI, ME ENCARGARÉ DE GOLPEARLE LA CABEZA HASTA QUE LO HAGA!" masculló Kyo furioso para sus adentros.

—¡Pero eres tonta! ¡¿Por qué rayos andas gustando de un tonto que no te encuentra linda?!— exclamó él, sorprendiendo con eso a Tohru —¡Tú mereces a alguien que te vea como a la mujer más linda del mundo! ¿quién es el que te gusta? ¡Si quieres, puedo ir a darle una lección…!

—¡Kyo! ¡Está todo bien, no te preocupes!— lo calmó ella — No sé si me encuentre linda o no, pero pienso que si lo hiciera me lo diría…—ahora Tohru se veía algo triste —Pero no sería algo de extrañarse, porque a diferencia de la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad, a mí no se me ha declarado nadie… Tal vez no soy linda después de todo.

_Tal vez no soy linda después de todo._

_**Tal vez no soy linda después de todo.**_

La cabeza de Kyo ardía en furia. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de no estallar, pero fue en vano.

—¡¿QUÉ NO ERES LINDA, DICES?!— gritó, estremeciendo a Tohru. Entonces la tomó de la barbilla, algo torpemente, para juntar sus labios y arrebatar a la muy sonrojada Tohru un apasionado beso, mejor aún que el de la película. Ella no supo qué hacer al principio, pero luego la lógica y la alegría la hicieron corresponder a aquel beso. No se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida, y se podría decir que se sentía en las nubes aquel instante.

—Ky-¡Kyo!— dijo cuando se hubiesen separado.

—¿Crees que si no fueras linda, lo habría hecho?— le dijo él, mirándola fijo a los ojos, hecho que la hizo desviar la vista, al tiempo que sonreía colorada.

—Pero… ¿Y la chica que te gusta?— preguntó ingenuamente.

Kyo levantó una ceja. "No sé si es muy inocente o muy tonta…" pensó con muy poco asombro de haber escuchado aquello.

—¿No te diste cuenta de quién es?— le preguntó con sarcasmo. Tohru cayó en la cuenta y sonrió aún más ingenuamente.

—¡Ah! Pues, creo que me toca decirte que tú también eres el chico que te conté— dijo tímidamente, y Kyo sonrió. Estuvieron así, sin decir nada en un silencio agradable por unos cuantos minutos y después ella le comentó: —Ése fue mi primer beso.

Kyo se alegró de haber sido el primero que la besara, pero tampoco le asombraba, porque Tohru parecía muy inocente para su edad.

—Me gustaría decir que también fue el mío, pero te estaría mintiendo: Kagura me ha robado varios besos antes…— la chica se rió de eso.

—Me alegro de que hayas sido tú— anunció Tohru, poniéndose aún más roja —Me encantaría poder abrazarte ahora, pero si lo hago te convertirás en gato y…

—Hazlo— dijo Kyo, bastante serio.

—Pero, ¡te convertirás en…!

—¡Ya lo sé!— exclamó Kyo —Perdona, es sólo que… Me refiero a qué me gustaría poder sentirte entre mis brazos… Aunque sea sólo unos segundos.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta, y se fueron acercando uno al otro. A medida que él acercaba sus brazos a su cintura, ella cerraba los suyos alrededor de su cuello, y se dieron un fugaz beso antes de que él se desvaneciera, transformándose en su signo. Ella lo abrazó, acariciando sus orejas.

—Kyo… ¿te importaría quedarte aquí, conmigo?— le dijo casi en un susurro.

Él levantó las orejas: de haber estado en su forma humana, se habría puesto rojo granate.

—¿Qu-qué? No sería correcto…

—Sólo hasta que me duerma, por favor, después puedes irte… Pero si no quieres, no hay problema.

—Me quedaré—afirmó él, acomodándose arriba del estómago de ella, quien sonrió y se recostó, cerrando sus ojos.

Kyo la observó durante mucho tiempo: cada respiro que daba, cada movimiento que hacía, cada sensación que le provocaba… De verdad que ella era maravillosa, era perfecta… No le hubiese molestado el haberse quedado despierto con tal de contemplar aquella maravilla.

Tohru dormía plácidamente y con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, cuando de repente oyó un gritó que casi desgarró sus oídos.

—¡¿PERO SERÁS PERVERTIDO?!

Luego escuchó algo pesado caer y se sentó rápidamente, tratando en lo posible de des nublar su recién despertada visión. Cuando volvió en sí, vio a un MUY enfadado Yuki que desbordaba ira mirando hacia debajo de su cama, a quien Hatsuharu sostenía el brazo, a un bastante emocionado Shigure, a un Hatori que asomaba por la puerta con expresión confundida y a un Momiji que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, todos mirando en la misma dirección que Yuki.

—¿Pe-pero qué pasa?— preguntó desconcertada.

—¡¿Que qué pasa?! ¡¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que hay debajo de tu cama?!— exclamó Yuki, fuera de sí.

Tohru se asomó al borde de su cama, y vio las ropas de Kyo desparramadas en el piso. De pronto, se quedó helada al suponer que el que se había escondido debajo de la cama era Kyo, quien no se había ido de su habitación. De un momento a otro, las ropas fueron arrastradas hasta debajo de la cama y un instante más tarde, Kyo salía de su inútil escondite, rojo como tomate.

—¡No- no es lo que estáis pensando!— balbuceó desesperado.

—¡¿AH, NO?! ¡¿Y QUÉ ES ENTONCES?!—Yuki estaba fuera de sí.

—¡Kyo! ¡Eres un obsceno!— comentó malicioso Shigure. —¡No me lo esperaba de ti!

—¡De-deben escucharme! ¡Anoche yo…!

—Ahora no me parecería mal que Yuki te diera una paliza, Kyo pervertido…— comentó Hatori, bastante severo. Yuki logró zafarse del agarre de Hatsuharu y dio un certero puñetazo en la mandíbula de Kyo, mandándolo así hasta el otro lado de la habitación de Tohru.

—¡GATO ESTÚPIDO Y PERVERTIDO!— gritó Yuki, furioso.

—¡Que no soy pervertido!—se defendió el peli anaranjado, adoptando una posición de lucha.

—¡Basta, chicos, por favor!— rogó Tohru, levantándose de la cama—Si tan sólo me dejaran explicar…

—¡Eres un pillo, Kyo-kichi!— añadió travieso Shigure.

—¡Era preferible que se quedase Shigure: después de todo, tú resultaste ser más obsceno que él! ¡Mira que meterte desnudo al cuarto de Tohru mientras ella dormía…!— exclamó Yuki, siendo detenido por Hatsuharu y Momiji. Pero dos personas habían entrado en el cuarto.

—¿Que Kyo se metió…— Hanajima estaba muy quieta.

—… desnudo en el cuarto de Tohru?— Arisa parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón.

—¿Ah? ¡Hanajima y Arisa! ¡No- no es como lo han escuchado…!— tartamudeó nerviosa Tohru.

—¡No es lo que están pensando!

—¡TE VOY A MATAR, PERVERTIDO!— gritó Arisa, y acto seguido empezó a perseguir con una ferocidad parecida a la de un tigre, y el pobre muchacho ya estaba dispuesto a correr por su vida, cuando Tohru se paró delante de él extendiendo los brazos para que no le hagan más daño.

—¡BASTA!— gritó, y era la primera vez que los presentes la escucharon gritar en la vida, así que todos se quedaron mudos ante eso— ¡Lo- lo siento, pero no había otra manera! Escuchad: anoche Kyo y yo vimos una película de terror y como estaba tan asustada, le he pedido que me acompañara hasta mi cuarto y se quedara hasta que me durmiera, pero creo que se quedó dormido junto conmigo y no pudo irse por eso, hasta el momento en el que ustedes llegaron. ¡Kyo no ha hecho nada malo! ¡He sido yo la que le ha pedido que se quedara en mi cuarto!— concluyó la chica, respirando agitadamente porque había hablado muy rápido. Los demás- a excepción del peli anaranjado, la miraron suspicaces.

—¿Cómo explicas que estaba desnudo?— preguntaron sus dos amigas, mirando con extrema furia a Kyo.

—¿Qué? ¡No-no estaba desnudo: los demás se confundieron!— explicó sonrojada Tohru, riendo nerviosamente, al tiempo que miraba significativamente a los demás miembros de los doce signos.

—Bueno, creo que explicado así, Kyo queda libre de culpas, ¿no?— comentó Shigure, adoptando aquella forma madura que poseía en momentos como éstos.

El corazón del peli anaranjado volvió a palpitar con normalidad, porque pensó que no seguiría vivo después de eso. Uno a uno los demás se fueron retirando de la habitación de la muchacha, hasta que quedaron Tohru y Kyo.

—Gracias… — susurró éste en el oído de ella.

—No es nada, Kyo— respondió ella, sonrosada, y juntó su mano con la de él— Kyo, yo…

—¡SAL DE LA HABITACIÓN DE TOHRU, GATO ESTÚPIDO!— Yuki había vuelto aún más furioso.

—¿A QUIÉN LE DICES ESTÚPIDO, MIERDA DE RATA?— contraatacó Kyo, soltándose rápidamente la mano de la chica y saliendo de la habitación para enfrentarse cara a cara con Yuki.

—¡Te estás pasando de atrevido, voy a tener que darte una lección!— gritó Yuki.

—¿Crees que te tengo miedo, nenaza? ¡Vamos a luchar afuera, esta vez te venceré, ya lo verás…!

Tohru trató de calmar las aguas, pero se resignó porque sabía que era imposible. Además estaba aún demasiado contenta y sorprendida por lo que había pasado la anterior noche, que decidió no darle importancia a las discusiones de siempre de aquellos dos.

—¡Aléjate de Tohru!

—¡No me digas qué hacer!

No, definitivamente no había nada que hiciera que pararan de pelear.

_Madre, creo que… Creo que me estoy enamorando._

**FIN**

**N/A: ¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Espero al menos haber logrado sacarles una sonrisa (aunque sea pequeñita :D ), si quieren uno más largo o lo que sea, no duden en pedírmelo ;). ¡Sayonara! **


End file.
